


Halleluja

by LiterarySolace



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterarySolace/pseuds/LiterarySolace
Summary: Every step makes me think that I'm closerBut somehow I just never arrive.-"Hallelujah"  Alicia Keys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After 1x06- I would love feedback. Haven't written anything in way too long. Anyone that wants to edit I would be happy to return the favor. Enjoy ;-)
> 
> I do not own the characters or any resemblance to trademarked writing.

“Lawson!”

Upon exiting the bathroom Mike’s eyes widened and then squinted again; analyzing the chaos around him as he would a play gone awry from behind the plate. The Tampa club had been filled with music, dancing and revelry as he had excused himself to the restroom, but what he was seeing now was mayhem.

The music had died, drinks spilled, and the sound of yelling filled the cavernous space. A brawl filled the dance floor and Mike had already picked out most of his teammates when he sprang into action. 

“Lawson!” Blip yelled again as he shoved a young punk off of Tommy and they went to pull four guys off Sonny. When Mike made it to Blip his overwhelmed and slightly alcohol slowed mind made a connection he had somehow missed.

“Baker?!?” he yelled in Blip’s ear. Blip looked around searching frantically.

“Check the all the bathrooms!”, Blip nodded and the guys fanned out to find their teammate, their sister, their friend.

Mike couldn’t believe it. His mind spun, had been in the bathroom for 5 minutes if that and that’s when he heard her voice interrupting his panic. The men’s room. He slammed the door open and what he saw froze the blood in his veins.

Ginny stood pressed up against the back wall of the men’s room, chin high, eyes defiant. If he had had time to think about it he would have been in awe of the power in her look, the fighting spirit that embodied her on the mound showing from her face, but the large man advancing on her was the only thing Mike could see. Mike growled and launched himself at the back of the threat.

What happened next was a blur. Mike looked down to see the man still on the floor and Mike's knuckles were bloody. He looked up at Ginny who was standing with eyes wide and he knew what was going to happen next if he couldn’t keep her focused. 

“We need to move ok? I’m not going to let anything happen to you, but I need to you breathe while we go. In four, hold four, out four, hold four ok? Baker? Focus.” And with that Mike was grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the door. 

The scene outside had subsided somewhat and the bouncers were starting to restrain the remaining troublemakers. Mike made straight for the bar and leaned over the bar to a waitress who quickly lead them into an empty VIP room. Mike let go of Ginny’s hand as she sat down on the couch, eyes empty and breathing shaky. Mike couldn’t tear his eyes away as he dialed Blip out of sheer worry.

“I’ve got her. VIP lounge. Get the boys here, we need to call the cops.” As Mike hangs up a security guard peeks his head in the door.

“Sir? The bartender sent me back. She seemed to think we were going to need the police?” HIs questioning eyes flitting back and forth between Mike and Ginny. Mike nodded.

Had the club not been quiet in the aftermath Mike would have missed Ginny’s shaky refusal, “No.” She didn’t even meet his eyes, just started at what looked to Mike to be a random spot on the opposite wall.  
“Are the cops coming regardless?” Mike lowered his voice. The bouncer nodded. “we’ve got the guy from the bathroom on vandalism regardless of what you all decide. Mike nodded at the bouncer knowing the cops were needed no matter what Ginny wanted. He was the Captain and he had to make the call. “Send them in when they get here."

The team straggled in, mostly looking worse for the wear. Blip immediately went to Ginny’s side as Mike whispered to the remaining members of the team. “What happened? I was gone for 2 minutes.”

“I don’t even know. We were dancing and then this guy comes up cussing the “Padres and their whore” he was trying push Ginny around” Duarte shrugged “I tried to get him to walk away and shit hit the fan.” Duarte was nursing his left hand and a black ring was starting form under his right eye. Mike’s stomach clenched thinking about Duarte and Ginny and why their relationship was blooming into something dynamic. Something like what he and Ginny used to have. Before.

“Where did you find Ginny?” Sonny questioned, genuine concern lining his face.

“She was in the men’s bathroom, and some dude had her backed into a corner.” Mike paused shaking his head before continuing,”He had no good intentions and if I wouldn’t have gotten lucky...” The looks his got in return made him hope the cops got here before the rest of the team went to try to get their hands on the man Mike had the pleasure of knocking out. Mike glanced back at Ginny to find a concerning scene. She was still staring off into space as Blip was rattling on to her about anything that came into his head. About Evelyn, the boys, their game tomorrow, her mom. No response. The rookie was in robot mode.

When he approached Blip gave him a look that very clearly said “Help!” Mike nodded and sat next to Blip before leaning over to ask his second in command to take over. “Call Oscar, tell him it will hit the news eventually and to get a lawyer ready to consult in case someone gets money hungry out of this whole thing. Talk to all the guys and make sure they are ready to give statements when the police get here. And we have to get out of here without the press being all over it; there was a bouncer around here that can probably help with finding us the best car service back to the hotel.” Blip started to get up. “We cannot afford a bunch of bad press at the start of a three game series here. Make sure about the cars, okay?” Blip nodded solemnly, knowing the hell that can come with negative fan interactions on the road. Just as Mike turned his attention to Ginny there was a knock on the door and the bouncer from earlier peeked his head in looking around the room. With a nod from the bouncer Mike knew it was time. Ginny was in a world of her own, her breathing ragged and hair disheveled, and completely unaware of him, like she was of Blip before that. Mike was doing her no good here so he pushed himself up off the couch and went to the door to shake the hand of the officer that met him there. 

“Officer Harris,” the older man nodded to Mike. “Mike Lawson” he responded shaking the officer’s hand. The officer turned and pointed to a stout young kid and a slim stone faced woman, “We’ll have to get statements from everyone. I understand a woman with your group was corned in a bathroom and potentially assaulted.”

Mike swallowed. “That’s where I found her. She hasn’t said what happened, and she doesn’t want to talk to you guys.” Mike ran his fingers through his beard the weight of the thing beginning to settle into his stomach.

“I understand. Kate will talk to her, that sometimes helps.” Officer Harris nodded at the young woman who Mike couldn’t help notice was beautiful even without makeup. They were a no nonsense bunch and Mike was glad he went with his gut when it came to making sure reports were made. Mike opened the door and the two young officers went to the guys and began taking statements. Blip was on the phone and Ginny hadn’t moved. Not from her seat. Not a single muscle. With a sigh Mike turned to Officer Harris “Let’s do this.”

 

\----------------------------

Ginny saw the cops walk in. She knew Mike wouldn’t listen to her, he never did. He had to be the Captain, do the right thing, protect the team. Even if it meant making her life more difficult. Another news story, another obvious way she was not one of the guys, another PR issue she would have to listen to Amelia freak about. Amelia and Mike, constantly helping to make life complicated. She closed her eyes and continued to breathe, trying to lose herself in the noise around her and steady rhythm of her breath. When she opened her eyes the female officer was looking at her. “We can do this whenever you’re ready. I can clean up my notes from the guys first if you want.” Ginny swallowed and nodded. “I’m Kate,” she continued “I think I could use a water…you want one?”

“Um, sure.” Ginny’s voice sounded gravelly, even to her. Kate walked out and returned almost immediately with two bottles of water. Ginny rubbed her neck realizing for the first time it was sore.

“That’s a nasty bruise on your neck.” Kate observed, “These are all your teammates right?” she asked as she cracked open her water.

“Yep.” Ginny responded looking at the mess of guys across the room. They were bruised, rumpled and in some cases bloody. She shook her head. What a mess she caused, was constantly causing, for merely wanting to throw a ball 60 feet.

“If you can give me the run down we can get you outta here. I’ve been where you are,” Kate’s voice lowered. “and if you decide you don’t want to report this you may wish you had.” Ginny turned her head to see sincerity across the officer’s strong face, something that looked like sadness peeking out from clear eyes. Ginny blew out a deep breath.

“Okay, we were out on the floor dancing and these three guys kept walking by and bumping into us. I assumed they were just drunk and rude, but the third time I realized it wasn’t a mistake.” Kate nodded taking notes.

“Think you can identify them? Describe them for me now?” Ginny nodded knowing the guy from the bathroom would be etched in her memory for a long time, maybe forever. “White guys, two blonde and a brunette. The blondes were 5’ 10” maybe and 6’. The brunette was tall 6’ 3” or 6’ 4” maybe?” Kate nodded.

“And which one did that to your neck?” Kate’s voice held no judgement, not pity, just quiet resignation.

“The tall one. When they stopped and started talking trash Duarte stepped between them and me, but they wouldn’t quit running their mouths to the guys. When punches started flying I went to find a bouncer and that’s when he grabbed me by the neck and shoved me into the bathroom.” Kate nodded and pulled out a small point and shoot camera.

“I’m going to need a picture of your bruise. You understand?” Ginny nodded.

 

\---------------------------

The flash of a camera caught Mike’s eye and he spun around to see the young female officer taking a picture of Ginny’s neck where black and blue finger outlines had started to appear. His face fell as he wiped his hand over his mouth and through his beard. This night was a disaster. Ginny apparently was strangled at some point and he had only been in the bathroom for 5 minutes. His attention shifted back to Officer Harris.

“You need anything else from me?”  
“Nope, get your guys home. You may want to lay low the rest of this trip.” Mike nodded, the seasoned officer was right, it was time to lay low.  
“Can I go check on Baker?” Mike knew Ginny’s panic level could be high. She looked calm on the outside but he knew that was never an indication of what could lie beneath. Officer Harris nodded his permission and walked over to Tommy.

As Mike approached he could hear Ginny’s voice quietly walking Kate through her night.

“He said whores like me had no right in America’s game. He wanted me to “show him what special treatment the scouts and Al had to get….to get my playing time, to make it to the majors.” Her voice quivered at that and Mike clenched and unclenched his fists. He paused just within earshot as Blip walked over. 

“I talked to Oscar, a lawyer is on his way to get security tape from the club and talk to the cops about what next steps are, but we should get back to the hotel. We could all use some time to wind down.” Blip didn’t take his eyes off Ginny, shaking his head. “There are cars out back for us. I’ll wait for Ginny if you want to take off.”

“No.” Mike looked back at his rookie. “I’ll wait for her.” Blip’s eyebrows raised.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Mike? We both know that you are not high on her list considering recent events and this is not the time to try to fix that. She is more important than the rest of us.” Blip’s stare reminded Mike of a big brother threatening to beat up his sister’s date.

“It’s not about me. I got it.” Blip left him with a worried glance. Mike’s stomach knotted. Five minutes in the bathroom and Blip was treating him like he wasn’t the captain. Like he couldn’t handle a rookie. He looked back at Ginny as the room emptied and bits of her conversation drifted.

“That’s about all I need Ginny,” Kate said, “You’re sure there is nothing else?” Ginny fiddled with her sleeves and Kate cocked her head.

\-------------------------------

“What else?” Kate asked softly as she cocked her head to the side.

Ginny’s breath felt like it was being forced out of her but she inhaled before continuing, “He had his belt undone when Lawson came in and he promised that there was a whole nation of fans he was going to do this for. For the preservation of the game.” Tears ran down her cheeks and before she knew it her head was between her knees, her body wracked with sobs. To think that this pure, beautiful game. The game she had given her everything to had given her this in return was more than she thought she could bear. Kate’s hand rubbed her back and she heard the officer talking to someone. Telling them that she had what she needed and that it was time to get Ginny back to the hotel. She focused on her breathing as the tears subsided. It was Mike that had waited for her, despite her rejection of his calls, he was persistent in trying to redeem his choices, his lies. With her breath regulated, Ginny lifter her head and looked past Mike.

“I need to use the bathroom then we can go.” Mike nodded and followed her out into the club. The bathroom was a mirror image of the one she had found herself trapped in not so long ago. She shook her head. She had to get her mind right, she had to be ready to pitch in two days. Otherwise they win.

“And we can’t have that can we pops?” the cool water felt good as it splashed against her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled a dimple-less smile. The robot was back, there was work to do.

\------------------------------

When she walked out of the bathroom Mike’s first reaction was relief. She looked solid, steady. And that’s when he noticed her eyes were not fine; had he not known her as well as he did he never would have noticed the far away look that still haunted there.

“Baker, I’m sorry. I should have been there. You shouldn’t have to go through stuff like this.” Ginny cocked her head to the side, and eyebrow raised.

“Okay, superman. Next time don’t take so long getting your cape on.” She snorted.

“Are you okay? What happened to your neck?” He couldn’t help but ask. Now that the rage had subsided he couldn’t help but worry. There was nothing he could do about it but just to have her speaking to him again was a welcome change to the professional silence that had invaded their friendship. She turned as the car pulled away from the club and looked at him. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m bruised, but no worse off than you or any of the other guys.” she looked him in the eye, “I’ll be ready to pitch Saturday.” Always baseball with them now. He supposed he deserved it. Sleeping with Amelia was one thing. Hiding it like they were 15 year olds was incredibly stupid. This woman next to him did not need to be protected and she could not have made it more clear than her tone of voice just did. He rubbed his hand through his beard and nodded before turning to look out the window. 

The rest of the ride passed in uncomfortable silence. He could not get the vision out of his head of the fire that was in her eyes when she was cornered in that bathroom. She was a hell of a lot tougher than he was that was for sure. 

————————————————

Ginny had never been more glad to get out of a car in her life. The silence was preferable to his worry or apologies. She could tell it bothered him that she had shut him out but she didn’t care. Not everything was about him, not tonight. There was a black and white parked outside of the hotel and two officers in the lobby drinking coffees, Ginny sighed. Clearly this was going to be difficult for forget.

“You don’t need to walk me to my room,” she glared as the elevator doors shut.

“My room is on this floor. Baker,” his voice quiet, face tired. She almost felt bad for being cold to him. He looked worn and worried under the cold lights of the elevator, older than he should for his age. She would apologize she decided. Tomorrow. Trevor was right, in a way, she needed someone to count on, not in the way Trevor meant and certainly not the person Trevor hoped she’d choose, but having a friend was good. Even if he was a grouchy old man.

When the doors slid open Amelia was pacing back and forth outside of her room. A man in a suit on his phone and two more officers stationed at either end of the hallway. Her eyes widened and immediately narrowed again. Forget that apology, forget both of them. Clearly, it was always going to be the two of them ganging up on her.

“You called her?” She hissed. Before he could respond she was out of the elevator and down the hall. She was greeted immediately with Amelia going 100 mph, talking about statements and pressing charges and lawyers.

“Not tonight, Amelia.” She bit out before unlocking her hotel room, she turned and looked at the man in the suit over her shoulder before shutting the door. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ginny sighed, “Amelia will get you a room and we will sit down tomorrow. I’m sorry to make you wait.” As she closed the door she saw Amelia move to Mike, concern on her face, for him or for her Ginny didn’t know. And she told herself she didn’t care as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, head in her hands.


	2. I've been strong for so long that I'm blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hole in my heart I've been hiding  
> I've been strong for so long that I'm blind  
> Is there a place I can go where the lonely river flows?  
> Where fear ends and faith begins
> 
> -"Hallelujah" Alicia Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to preface this by saying that I truly love Amelia as a character. I see a lot of myself in her, but for that very reason I cannot imagine her relationship with Ginny remaining unscathed, because while Ginny is young she is not helpless or dependent. The boundaries of their relationship are missing (both in this fic and in canon) but in this chapter and in episode 1x10 we see Ginny begin to draw those lines. 
> 
> Sorry...random, I know but necessary to explain I think. Thanks for bearing with me!

When her alarm went off it felt as if she hadn’t slept at all, her nerves keeping her restless for the short night. Thank God today wasn’t her start. Thank God she didn’t need to wear a turtleneck in the Florida heat to cover up her bruises, a little makeup would do enough to keep the story from overshadowing the game. As she stretched and dressed she fell immediately into her game day routine. Running tights pulled on, hair up, and bag packed. She ordered an Uber as she took the back stairs to the lobby.

She was so lost in thought she almost bypassed the continental breakfast on her way to the door. She shook her head…she needed to focus. She back tracked, grabbing two yogurts, throwing a few pieces of fruit in her bag, and snatched a bagel before jogging to the Uber. She smiled at the driver who clearly had no clue who she was and slid her headphones over her ears, letting the lyrics calm her frayed nerves as she watched Tampa slide by.

_There's a hole in my heart I've been hiding_  
_I've been strong for so long that I'm blind_  
_Is there a place I can go where the lonely river flows?_  
_Where fear ends and faith begins_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, let me in_

 

—————————————————————————

 

Mike was pulled from the deepest sleep he’d had in too long by the buzzing of an alarm. He reached over to silence it and his hand brushed against a warm figure beside him. Confusion forced his eyes open; Amelia. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He slept so hard he had forgotten about Amelia begging him to fill her in on the details of the night, rather than letting him sleep. Her cleaning up his hands and getting him ice for his swollen lip while he recounted the evening.

And then.

They had fallen into his bandaid of choice. The one that didn’t even cover the wound of Rachel anymore, the cut that was the prospect of losing baseball, or the hole that had been made last night when he thought of losing his rookie. The sex was good, damn good in fact, but it didn’t erase the reason he had stopped seeing Amelia, or she him. He groaned as Amelia sat up, his back and knees were paying for the vigor with which he had fucked her last night. His hands and face were in bad shape but the beard hid enough that he would be able to avoid the prying eyes of the press. He was getting too old for this shit. He was supposed to be starting a family with his wife, not sleeping through a revolving door of women, shepherding rambunctious young men, and being ignored by his pretty 23 year old rookie.

Amelia smiled at him, that know it all smile that he used to appreciate, but this morning it just pissed him off, reminded him that last night was a mistake.

“Need some Advil?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him from the bathroom door.

“No. I need to get going. I should have been moving already. Game day.” Mike grunted and struggled up before getting dressed. Amelia peeked her head back out the door before speaking at his back.

“Thanks for your help with Ginny last night! Don’t worry about her, she’s tough. I’ve got it from here.” Mike tersely nodded once. As intelligent as Amelia was, she missed how much lay beneath the surface when it came to Ginny.

As the door closed behind him he couldn’t help but turn away from his room and glance down toward where his rookie was staying. He wanted to check in with her, see where her head was at but after the way she reacted to seeing Amelia last night he knew there was little she would want to say to him. Things hadn’t shifted toward normal between them again since Amelia had told her about sleeping with him, and if she saw him in last night’s clothes, she would know where he had been. Ginny downplayed her intelligence, and was the first to comment on her lack of higher education, but she was sharp and incredibly observant.

It’s part of what made her a good pitcher he realized. She read batters like a book and then used what she knew to trick them into falling prey to her barrage of off-speed pitches. It was an incredible dance, watching the thrust and parry between a good pitcher and a batter. Ginny was no expert yet but she would get there and when she did she would take her place among the greats. Mike’s thoughts had been lingering on Ginny more than he cared to admit lately, but he chalked it up to his destruction of their friendship. He felt he needed to make amends and it was difficult for him to shake when someone was upset with him.

He looked down the hallway one more time before turning toward his room, steeling himself for what would be a long day ahead and pushing his guilt down.

—————————————————

Ginny had arrived at Tropicana Field earlier than she would normally ever arrive for a 1:00pm start, especially one that wasn’t her own, but today the quiet underbelly of the stadium felt like home. The security guard had ushered her in to the visiting team’s clubhouse and she settled into her curtained cubby, grabbing her water bottle and a towel before heading toward the weight room. Her phone buzzed, distracting her from rubbing her bruises. Ev wanted to know if she was ok and if she could stop by. She sighed…and so it began. There were email notifications from the front office and she knew it was only a matter of time until all the guys started to text and call to check in on her. She needed peace. This was her time, to recharge her mind and exhaust her body, to find some balance.

With that thought in the forefront she turned her phone to airplane mode.. The gym was peace. It was simple. She didn’t have to think through the implication of her existence on the sport of baseball, or worry about the variables that she was constantly calculating in a game. It was her against her muscles, a battle against exhaustion that she knew she would never win. It was perfectly simple.

She dialed up the treadmill for 9 miles and settled into the rhythm of her feet and breathing. Dr. Barton had been working with her on processing situations that caused her stress. She smiled wryly to herself and flipped her phone out of airplane mode for a second to drop the doc a text.

**You have time for a call at 11:00?**

With that she began processing at the start of the night. The food, joking with Sonny and Voorhies, beers, dancing with Livan. It had been a good night until the attack. She grimaced, her bruises causing her discomfort. She knew that Amelia filtered her mail. Kept her from seeing the death threats and the vile comments, but she never expected someone to be so bold as to actually try something, especially at an away game. She had felt safe when out with her teammates. Who would have thought she could be a target when surrounded by professional male athletes.

With that thought she punched the treadmill speed higher. Amelia would be unbearable, she’d want to make statements and probably ask if Ginny would consider doing talk shows about it to “empower other women affected by assault”. There would probably be a security increase, as if that wasn’t already a daily annoyance. There was going to be tension and disagreement on next steps. It was inevitable. Amelia was confident and firm on how she wanted Ginny’s image and impact to be made and in the past Ginny had appreciated not having to worry about it. This time though it was Ginny’s body that had been violated and something about that steeled Ginny’s resolve that this would go exactly as she wanted, the blonde’s opinion be damned.

As the song changed her phone showed 8:00 am. She had about 30 more minutes to finish her run and then an hour or so of lifting. She was pushing it for the day before a start but today she didn’t care. She forced her mind quiet and focused on the rhythm of her breath and the music.

——————————————————

Mike slung his bag over his shoulder as a knock on his door startled him. He looked around the room one last time, mentally checking off the things he needed to take to the stadium today. Upon opening the door he was met with the sight of Amelia’s back as she tersely spoke on the phone.

“I need the key now. Send someone up with it!” she huffed hanging up and spun back to face Mike. “Have you seen Ginny? Has she talked to you?”

This was exactly why they were a bad idea. The boundaries were foggy since they had slept together and while Mike was annoyed by that realization he was concerned about Amelia not being able to find Ginny. He pulled his phone out of his old leather jacket and dialed Ginny’s phone.

“Hi! You’ve reached Ginny. Leave a message.” her voice was smiley and his brow furrowed. Her phone was either off or she wasn’t accepting calls.

“I’m headed to the park, maybe she’s already there, but I bet her phone is dead and she’s asleep. Yesterday was a long day.” Amelia scowled, nodding, “Text me if she’s not in her room ok?”

With that he headed down to his Uber, his brow furrowed thinking of his rookie. It was unfair what she was constantly battling. He wished she had just been screening their calls, like she had done to him for the past weeks, one ring would have made him feel immensely better.

Guilt. Mike was the poster child for a person constantly consumed by guilt. He didn’t remember ever being another way. His mother’s constant moves always felt like his fault; he couldn’t get enough people to give him money when he asked, or if he made friends and begged to stay it was a guarantee that they would be picking up and moving shortly. Even when he found out his little league coach was his dad his mother’s words gave him guilt.

“If he cared about us we wouldn’t be leaving!” at nine he didn’t understand that maybe it wasn’t about him being good enough for his dad, but now at 36 he often wondered what more he would have had to do to make his dad want him.

Today though, it was his guilt about the events of the night before that left him with a pit in his stomach. He was supposed to protect the team, be the wise one, the level headed one.  And somehow Ginny had been attacked and the guys ended up in a brawl on his watch.

As he climbed out of the car at the stadium he realized he was in more pain than normal. The trainers would have their work cut out for them today if there was any hope of him starting. Maybe it was time to be done. Start phase two. That thought scared him immensely; the thought of stepping away from a game that was his whole life, or ruined his chance at a life if you asked his ex wife. At some point his body would force him out he supposed, and that was unavoidable.

He poked his head into Al’s manager’s office, which should have been called a closet for as big as it was, when he heard the skipper’s gruff voice.

“I hear you Oscar and when I know, you’ll know.” Mike cleared his throat catching the other man’s attention.

“Lawson. What in the hell happened last night?” Al was not impressed but after 15 years of working together Mike could see the skip’s genuine concern. He set his bag down and sank slowly into the chair across from Al before recounting the nights events.

When he had finished he ran his hand through his beard, looking across at his boss, the closest thing he had to a father figure, lost in thought.

“Hear me out Mike. Clearly, this isn’t your fault, so stop trying to carry something that isn’t yours to take on and its obvious that you’re in more pain today, so I’m starting Livan.” Al held up his hand, shaking his head slowly as Mike started to protest. “You can start tomorrow. I haven’t missed the disconnect between you and Baker, but I have my doubts she in any frame of mind to pitch tomorrow considering everything, so I won’t have to watch her unstoppable force fight you and the immovable object that you are.”

Mike raised his eyebrows at Al. He shouldn’t be surprised that Al had picked up on the change, he had wondered when he seemed to play first for more of Baker’s starts since the connection they had shared had gone cold, but had chalked it up to coincidence.

“Fix it, Mike. An apology goes a long way and right now that rookie, no matter how tough she is, will need some support.” Mike stood pulling his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

“Hello?” he answered guardedly.

“She’s not here Mike! Please tell me she’s at the stadium.” Mike pressed his hand over the phone and whispered to Al. “Seen Baker this morning?” Al shook his head no.

Mike sighed “I just got here. I’ll take a look.” and hung up.

“Problem?” Al asked.

Mike shook his head, “I think the only problem is Baker’s agent being herself.” Al’s snort followed him as he went to go find the wayward rookie.

——————————————————

Ginny stood with her back against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily. She bent to grab her water bottle when the door popped open to reveal her captain staring at her with concern.

“What?” she barked, harsher than she meant, as she continued to try to catch her breath. He set his bag down and leaned against the wall across from her.

“Amelia’s looking for you.” his eyes searched her face. Ginny slid her phone off airplane mode and texted her agent.

**I’m at the stadium. I have an appointment with Dr. Barton at 11. I can sit down with the lawyer at 10. Do not release a statement.**

As she slid her phone back into airplane mode she looked up at him. “There. Your girlfriend doesn’t have to worry anymore and I can get back to my workout.” She moved to slip her Beats back over her ears.

“She’s not my girlfriend. In fact, we’re not seeing each other anymore.” he said looking guilty. When it was clear there was no other explanation coming she nodded.

“Okay.”

“Maybe you should skip your start tomorrow.” he said haltingly, “Take some time, pitch our next home game.” Her eyes flashed up to his, her jaw set.

“I’m fine Lawson. Get out of here, I have work to do.” As she pushed off the wall and headed to the squat rack she heard the door click closed. She was relieved he and Amelia weren’t together anymore, but didn’t think too deeply into why. The adrenaline flowing through her body fueled her through the end of her workout and when she flipped her phone open a few drops of sweat fell from her forehead onto the screen. She chucked a little, loving the feeling a good workout always brought and wiped the screen clean before looking at the time.

9:55…shit. She had to get showered and ready for her meetings. She burst out of the weight room and nearly ran over Eliot.

“Ginny! Hey!” he grinned widely at her. When his eyes fell to her neck his smile faded, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah Eliot, I’m good.” she smiled back at him. “Do me a favor?” she asked and he nodded willingly. “Can you tell Amelia that I’ll be about fifteen minutes?” I need to shower before our meeting. And please make sure that she does not release a statement.” Eliot nodded gamely.

“Sure thing! She sent me to look for you so I’ll let her know you’re on your way. She’s going to be in the conference room next to the manager's office. Need anything else?” Ginny was growing to appreciate Eliot more and more as a part of her team. He was respectful of her wishes and genuinely seemed to care about not only Ginny BakerTM but also her as a normal human being.

“Do you mind getting a hold of Evelyn? I know being down here is a vacation for her with the boys but if she could bring me some foundation I’d love to cover up these bruises.” Eliot swallowed, her attack clearly made him uncomfortable.

“Of course, Ginny.” with that she squeezed his shoulder in thanks and took off for her shower.

The water ran warm over her sore muscles. She was exhausted now, after little sleep and too much exercise she could just about fall to sleep standing up. As she quickly toweled off and grabbed the rest of her breakfast she couldn’t help but sigh. It was too much to ask to show up and play ball like everyone else. It was always something extra.

She thought of her father. The way he was always on her to work through distraction, exhaustion, even pain. She was never more thankful for his driving nature than she was today, knowing the practice was going to pay off over the next few hours. With a deep breath she pushed open the door to the meeting room to Amelia and two men she didn't know chatting with Oscar and Charlie on the big screen tv conferenced in.

“Let’s do this,” she said as the attention in the room turned to her letting the door swing shut.


End file.
